


Like A Criminal

by litakelly



Series: Captain Canary [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crime as foreplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: Sara likes to watch Leonard work, and inadvertently lets him know just how much.This is just shameless smut. I have no regrets.





	Like A Criminal

  
It had just slipped out one night in bed. She hadn’t meant to say it, but after seeing Leonard on top of his game, some part of her mind was melding his adept criminal technique with sexual prowess.

That afternoon he’d successfully stolen an artifact which was causing an anomaly in the timeline without incident before anyone else on the team could blow their cover, much to Rip’s surprise. To minimize their impact on history Rip had allowed Snart to take only Mick and Sara on the job and they worked like a well oiled machine. Leonard utilized each Mick and Sara for their particular strengths but relied on his own skill set to retrieve the artifact from an armored safe without tripping one of the many alarms. Watching him execute his plan with precision and focus had her distracted to say the least. She found him in the kitchen shuffling a deck of cards while Mick dozed in a chair next to him amidst a sea of empty beer bottles.

“Not to stroke your ego too much, but you were pretty good back there,” she said casually and joined him at the kitchen table as he dealt her in to a round of gin.

“We can’t all be master assassins,” he smirked at her coyly.

Sara made a small noise of agreement and considered her cards. Leonard studied her while she did this and sensed something more behind her calm exterior.

“So, surprised to see I actually live up to the title of ‘master thief’?” he drawled in curiosity.

“No, just enjoyed watching you work. More... than I thought I would,” she added slowly raising her eyebrows and studying her cards, careful not to meet his gaze. He seemed to put the pieces together and his grin widened.

“Ooooh, so the assassin likes to see how a crime is committed with finesse” he teased, earning a withering glare in response.

“Hey, I was just trying to give you a compliment, you ass,” she threw back with very little real annoyance making Leonard chuckle.

Then Mick began to snore loudly and seemed to cough on something before resuming his more subdued snore, a small amount of drool at the corner of his mouth. Leonard looked over at him mildly irritated at the interruption, then smirked fondly at some memory jogged by the sight of his unconscious partner.

“Come on,” he whispered conspiratorially, “let’s let the big guy sleep it off in peace.” He collected up the cards and headed off in the direction of Sara’s room with her not far behind.

They played for a little while chatting mildly about past missions, but eventually Leonard was curious enough to draw the conversation back to their earlier topic.

“So... Sara, tell me more about how you ‘enjoyed watching me work’” he drawled casually. He was baiting her. She knew it, but Sara decided to use it to her advantage.

“Well, it’s like I said, you were good, really, really good. It reminded me of other things those talented hands could be doing,” she murmured.

Leonard froze, not anticipating the direction she was taking this game. He gulped and muttered, “such as...?” his throat dry.

“Mmm, well, seeing you disarm that safe in 50 seconds flat, I wanted those hands on _me_ , _in_ me.” She grinned at him wickedly, her gaze smoldering. His breathing seemed to have stopped completely and all thoughts of teasing vanished. “I wanted you to take me, right in that vault, against that cold. Steel. Door” she breathed huskily in the way she knew would drive him wild. Leonard ran cool, so getting him hot sent a thrill through her as she got him worked up.

“Fuck,” he whispered hotly, then he swept the cards off the bed in one fluid motion and pressed Sara against the wall to pant against her, their foreheads touching. “Fuck Sara,” he growled, “don’t know if I’ll be able to work jobs with you there after this,” he chuckled breathlessly.

“Well,” she panted back, climbing into his lap, “you’re always saying you like a challenge, why not _up_ your game?” She rolled her hips against him and met his lips in a searing kiss. Leonard gripped her thighs then flipped her so she lay flat on her back. Of the few times they’d been intimate so far it had mostly been either seeking solace after a loss or quickly getting each off after a mission. This was the first time they’d ever really talked about what they were doing, and it seemed to be getting them both pretty keyed up.

“This what you want Sara,” he whispered against her neck, “me working every inch of you,” he splayed his hands against her ribs and slid his hands down and around her back, pulling up her tank top and lifting her against him. He began to kiss down her neck, and ran his right hand back up the middle of her abdomen, stroking up and down her chest, reading her body with his fingers.

“Oh god Len,” she gasped as he trailed hot open mouth kisses down her body, caressing every inch of her.

“Tell me Sara, tell me what you want,” he was driving her mad and she couldn’t focus, so she said the first thing that came into her head:

“Oh Len, I want you to fuck me like a _criminal_ ,” Sara gasped. Leonard froze for a split second then chuckled darkly against her thigh.

“Mmmm Sara, sounds like what you _really_ want, is _Captain Cold_ ,” he smirked, far too pleased with himself. Sara simply moaned and dragged him back up for a messy kiss. He obliged, but from that moment on there was an extra glint in his eye, the one that warned he was running a side mission. He got them both undressed in record time and began teasing her with his fingers.

“ _Sara_ ,” he singsonged, “tell me who you _really_ want to fuck you,” he muttered low and filthy, nipping at her neck.

Sara huffed in frustration, not wanting to give into actually calling him by his code name in bed. “Come on Leonard, stop teasing and just fuck me already.”

Leonard growled and pinned her forearms up to frame her face, “then say it,” he stared her down before licking two fingers and slipping them inside her, “call me _Cold_ ,” and crooked them up to just the right spot to make her see stars.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned, “oh come on,” she couldn’t hold back any longer. “Just _fuck_ me, Cold!” she cried out desperately. That glint in his eye sparked and he grinned wickedly.

“With pleasure,” he murmured before lining up and driving home. Sara locked her ankles around the small of his back as he set up a punishing rhythm. He gripped her hips and leaned back to hold her just where he wanted, and snapped his hips up to nail that perfect spot repeatedly.

Sara clawed at the sheets and arched her back as he sent her over the edge, then cried out in pleasure as he began to rub circles into her clit making her eyes roll back, “oh my god, oh fuck, oh _COLD_ , oh fuck, oh _yeeeeeessss_!”

It took every bit of restraint in him to hold back as she screamed his name, but Leonard didn’t let up and before she could fully recover suddenly Sara felt herself peaking again. This time she nearly blacked out from pleasure, clawing at his back and clenching around him like a vice. Leonard couldn’t hold back any longer and succumbed, “oh fuck Sara,” he groaned and sank as deep as he could while he emptied inside of her. He groaned low and weak as her walls still spasmed around him. “Jesus Sara,” he muttered, his head feeling dizzy.

He kissed her neck lazily and rocked once more inside her before slowly pulling out. Sara was still clinging to him so he sank down to his elbows over her and panted against her chest.

“Oh my god,” she murmured, “oh, fuck, Leonard,” her breathing slowly returning to normal.

”So,” he panted, “that what you had in mind?” making them both begin to chuckle weakly. 

“Well, if that’s what it’s like to get fucked by a criminal, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to go back,” she teased warmly. 

Leonard smirked back, “Well, maybe next time you can fuck me like an _assassin_.”

Sara grinned, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments, there is a sequel to this in works, so keep an eye out for Like An Assassin ;)


End file.
